


Million Reasons

by lefantasy



Series: Excuses to write PWP for SEVENTEEN [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lawyer!Mingyu, M/M, Married Life, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, an extra layer of cheesiness, but definitely smut, kinda? there is a background of their relationship, meanie, writer!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: A routine of their married life.





	Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am back with another piece to Seventeen fandom :D  
> I hope this cheers up whoever is feeling sad and need some cute stuff on their life. Also this is not beta-ed and english is not my first languange so I apologise for any mistakes beforehand. 
> 
> Also thank you @wowed-by-ace on tumblr for putting up with my ideas and supporting me :(

* * *

 

Reading was Wonwoo’s favourite past-time ever since he was introduced to books. They helped him through hard times during his teenage years and now, they help with his own profession. Wonwoo became a writer, he was amazed how books could take him to magic places just with words, and he wanted to be the one writing them. He published two books ever since he got his mind into it and for his shock people enjoyed his work a lot.

So whenever Mingyu got home from his company, he would see Wonwoo either with a book in his hands or on his computer, writing his next novel. He was always wearing big sized sweaters with his round glasses, eyes focused on the screen (or pages) as just the tip of his fingers would be seen from the sweater-paws. It was a cute sight to see and Mingyu loved every second of it. Even though he was putting his mind into his next work, his attention would always drift to the door when he would heard the keys shifting on the other side of the door.

The smile on his face would appear just seeing Mingyu walking inside. Differently from Wonwoo, Mingyu worked in a law firm, and he was not just a lawyer, he was in charge of the most famous cases from Seoul. So while Wonwoo looked all casual and boyfriend like, Mingyu was always wearing suits and ties.

Both of them had a deal to keep the house clean, Mingyu was always the one to cook on weekends while Wonwoo ‘tried’ his best on weekdays. His food wasn’t the best but it was definitely good enough after a tiring day of work, he saw how his husband was putting all his effort in every dish and he appreciated him lots. There were days Mingyu got home late he would find Wonwoo in the kitchen, singing along to his 00’s pop playlist, Wonwoo knew the lyrics by heart and it was cute how he would get easily distracted while cooking. Mingyu’s presence in the kitchen would startle Wonwoo, who quickly got embarrassed with his dancing and singing. “ _You should keep doing the show while I cook”_ Mingyu laughed while taking his suit jacket off, loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up to continue Wonwoo’s dish.

Wonwoo was too proud to let Mingyu get the credits for that night’s food so he wouldn’t let his husband get closer to the counter, trying to push him out of the kitchen. _“You wait on the couch, go relax or something”_ the smaller said while Mingyu was laughing at his attempt to make him move. The taller boy was nice enough to walk out of the kitchen so he wouldn’t tire his lover trying to push him away, after all Wonwoo was tall but he was weak compared to Mingyu.

Their house wasn’t that big even though both had enough money to buy a bigger place. They actually enjoyed the small apartment they shared together. So dinner for example wasn’t in a big table as people would assumed, it was a table big enough for them two to sit beside each other and have space to place the food on it. Wonwoo always stealing glances at Mingyu wanting to know if the food is good and he would always receive a smile from his lover telling him it’s great. The days Wonwoo cooked, Mingyu was in charge to wash the dishes and vice versa, but in the end they would both help each other so they could relax and go to sleep faster.

Cuddles were a must between them, especially for Wonwoo. So he took every opportunity he had to cuddle Mingyu, even if it was just holding onto his arm or hugging him. The couch was his favourite place to stay with his husband, scooting closer to rest his head on his shoulder while they watched a movie. Although Wonwoo was a cuddler, Mingyu had his moments, he would usually lie his head on top of Wonwoo’s lap, enjoying how his husband would gently run his fingers in his hair, making him feel sleepy. That moment would usually have them both talking about their day and their work. They didn’t understand a word from the other when it came to jobs but it was always cute to see how Mingyu tried to help Wonwoo with plot holes in his story and Wonwoo was always amazed by the cases Mingyu was defending.

That was their routine basically, sometimes Wonwoo thought about his married life and cringed at how domestic they were. Not that he was complaining, he actually enjoyed every second of it. He grew up worried he wouldn’t be this lucky to marry someone who cared so much about him yet there he was, sitting on the couch watching a random romantic comedy on TV, waiting his husband to come back home, like in the movies.  

* * *

 One special day Wonwoo was feeling rather inspired to cook for Mingyu, after all it was his birthday so he deserved the only best. He gathered the recipes to make his favourite dishes. He was feeling confident so he was sure his skills would help him today. Of course besides cooking his best dishes he would pull his best look for his husband, which was one of Mingyu’s big sweaters and a boxer and the look was complete.

Unfortunately that was one of the days Mingyu got home late, Wonwoo was getting worried because his husband was the type to warn him about taking longer to arrive and he didn’t say anything about it. Wonwoo rushed to the front door after hearing the keys, wanting to welcome the birthday boy the best way he could. He opened the door himself, earning a confused look from Mingyu who quickly gasped at the sight. Even if Mingyu was smiling, his husband could clearly see how tired he was.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu inside by his hand, closing the door behind him. “I was worried, Gyu…”

“My boss asked me to solve a problem right when I was about to leave… I couldn’t say no, babe”

Wonwoo gave him a small smile as if dismissing the case. He was happy that Mingyu was home now and how both would enjoy that rest of the day. Mingyu followed Wonwoo to the kitchen, halting his steps when he saw the table with his favourite dishes “I hope they taste good…you know cooking is not my speciality…”

Mingyu just looked at his husband, seeing how he was fidgeting his fingers nervously, he knew Wonwoo was insecure about cooking for him and the fact he made especial effort for today’s food was good enough for him. He pulled Wonwoo closer, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other was brought up to caress his cheek. Mingyu was happy to have Wonwoo in his life, he couldn’t even describe how happy he was.

He leaned in to press his lips on Wonwoo’s, loving how soft he was. Their lips moved slowly and in sync while the smaller rested his hand on Mingyu’s chest. It was an innoncent kiss full of love. Wonwoo had to break the kiss to breathe but he didn’t pull away, their lips were barely touching while he smiled. “The food will get cold if we stay here, birthday boy”

Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle, he stole a last peck from those soft lips, pulling away from Wonwoo so both could sit down. His husband looked rather nervous when Mingyu was serving himself. What if he didn’t like it. What if he burnt the food accidentally and didn’t notice. Of course married for three years, Mingyu noticed how Wonwoo was feeling uneasy.

“I am sure it taste great, Wonu”

“Still… Cooking isn’t my thing…”

Mingyu made a face to Wonwoo, taking the first bite from his place. He chewed for a moment and looked at his lover. Wonwoo was panicking already, he knew he fucked up.

“I am sorry, Gyu! I thought it would be nice to make your favourite dish, oh my god, did I screw up that bad?” he kept rambling, not even once he stopped to actually listen to Mingyu, he was worried he screwed and ruined Mingyu’s birthday.

“Wonu…This is not bad, it’s actually one of the best thing you ever cooked for me”

Took a minute to process those words, Wonwoo was so sure he ruined everything he didn’t even thought about how good it actually turned out.

“Really…? You not saying that just to make me feel better?”

“You know I wouldn’t lie about that, babe. You got better at cooking and this is the proof”

Wonwoo felt only one thing at that moment, he wanted to hug Mingyu and never let go. God he loved him so much, Mingyu always made him feel better about anything. Doesn’t matter if was something big or just a small detail, Mingyu was always there to tell him he did a good job.

“Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you, you are too precious”

“Wonu, please”

“Okay okay sorry, birthday boy”

“That’s better” Mingyu sent a flying kiss to Wonwoo as he kept eating that delicious food that was prepared just for his birthday. Mingyu didn’t even bother to say anything while he ate because it was so good he didn’t want to waste anything (even his time eating).

Wonwoo didn’t let Mingyu wash the dishes this time, he quickly got up from his chair, not giving a chance to his lover to protest insistin he could handle doing the dishes. He rolled his sleeve up gathering the dirty plates to start washing them. Mingyu couldn’t help but look at his husband’s back and thighs and appreciate the sight.

“Did I win the lottery to have you dressed like that?” that comment made Wonwoo shiver, he could feel the stare burning on his back, consequently he felt his cheeks burning as well.

“Maybe it’s a gift for you” Wonwoo glanced over his shoulders at Mingyu who had his eyes glued on his thighs. He knew his husband had a thing for them so why show those thighs to him today. The boxer he chose was black and wrapped so nicely around his legs. Wonwoo wasn’t thick or anything but something about his thighs made Mingyu fell in love with them. “Enjoying the view at least?”

“Way too much, if you ask me”

“Maybe you can touch them later”

He could feel how Mingyu’s posture changed after his suggestion. “Can we turn that _later_ to _now_?”

“But the dishes-“ Wonwoo protested, suddenly feeling Mingyu’s chest pressing against his back.

“Dishes can wait” Mingyu said right close to his right ear, sending shiver on Wonwoo’s spine. If he was holding a plate he would have dropped inside the sink. If was for Mingyu, they would have started making out right in the kitchen but Wonwoo still had a bit of sanity to pull Mingyu to the bedroom. Of course the taller couldn’t keep his lips away from Wonwoo for too long at that moment so as they walked, Mingyu was already kissing his neck, nibbling the skin. Wonwoo could feel how hard Mingyu was, just the thought about touching his thighs made him get hot already.

Wonwoo made Mingyu sit down on the edge of the bed, telling him to stay there while he made his way to the closet. Mingyu was curious what he had in his hands when he came back. His breath hitched when he saw a thick choker on those delicate fingers of Wonwoo. They both knew that piece of clothing was only for special occasions and of course today was a good day to use it. Wonwoo bended over to steal a kiss from Mingyu while his hand rested on his husband’s knees to spread them enough so he could sit in between them.

Wonwoo bit his lower lip while giving the cloth to Mingyu. “You’ve been such a good boy, Wonu” he caressed Wonwoo’s head, seeing how he quickly leaned into the touch. Mingyu gently wrapped the choker around Wonwoo’s neck, clearly seeing a few fading marks from last love bites he left on that pale skin

“All beautiful just for me” Mingyu smiled down at Wonwoo, sliding his hand to his cheek. The smaller turned his face to Mingyu’s hand, placing a gentle kiss on his palm, enjoying this sweet moment they were having. That lasted for a few seconds before Mingyu ran his thumb over Wonwoo’s lower lip, making him open his mouth a bit in response. The shorter looked incredibly innocent but at the same time dirty like that. Wonwoo took the opportunity to slide his hands to Mingyu’s hip and open his trousers, fingers teasing the bulge while doing so. His lover tensed up, helping him take his pants off. Wonwoo bit his lower lip while leaning to place a few kisses on Mingyu’s thigh, slowly going up dangerously close to his crotch.

Mingyu’s used one hand to support his weight on the bed while the other was caressing Wonwoo’s head. He bit back the sounds while Wonwoo kept the kisses through his boxers. Hands pressing on the thighs as the kisses became licks. Mingyu closed his eyes, parting his lips at the wet feeling. He would have come just seeing Wonwoo between his thighs. Wonwoo kept the teasing until he could see the wet patch of pre-cum right where was the outline of Mingyu’s head. He smirked, finally pulling the boxer down and throwing somewhere near the discarded pants on the ground. Mingyu gasped at the cold air, pulling Wonwoo rather harshly to go back to use his mouth. Wonwoo couldn’t say no, after all it was Mingyu’s birthday. Wonwoo opened his mouth while holding Mingyu’s member, taking just the head first, soon leaving kisses and licks on the slit while smiling. One thing Mingyu knew for sure, he married a teaser. Wonwoo was too good with his mouth to he took advantage of it whenever he could. Mingyu let out a low moan, toes curling from pleasure as Wonwoo went deeper, taking him whole.The taller shuddered, fingers gripping the brunet’s locks, tugging at it while he parted his lips, throwing his head back.

Wonwoo looked up to see how Mingyu was dealing with his teasing. His lips curled into a smirk as the taller boy was breathing heavily, that was enough to make him keep going. From past experiences Wonwoo avoided deep throat so he would just hollow his cheeks and bob his head in different paces, sure it was rather obscene how Wonwoo was licking the shaft while bobbing his head, but he did that just to make Mingyu go crazy just with his mouth. The smaller felt how Mingyu’s thighs were tensing up, meaning soon he would reach his climax. His lover tried to pull him away trying to warn him since his words were failing him and Wonwoo insisted until the last second to pull away. Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s hair tightly while moaning loud from his climax. Mingyu looked down, bang sticking his his forehead from sweating and he could see Wonwoo’s swollen red lips, a bit of his cum on his cheek showing how he wasn’t that fast when pulling away. He used his thumb to wipe it away, cleaning on his shirt that was already stained with it.

Mingyu leaned to kiss Wonwoo, he didn’t care he just received a blowjob from his lover, those red swollen lips were screaming to be kissed. Wonwoo was a sucker for kisses and how Mingyu was so good at them. He moaned in the kiss, while one of his hands went down to palm himself. Wonwoo was hard and he neglected himself enough already(specially since he been thinking about this the whole day). Mingyu broke the kiss and saw the hand moving. Wonwoo was blushing deep red after being caught even though he was feeling good after finally getting some friction.

“Am I neglecting my baby’s needs? Let me take care of you”

“Gyu…” Wonwoo breathed, while getting up from the wooden floor.

“Wonu, lie on the bed” Mingyu asked gently, and all Wonwoo did was shook his head. Mingyu furrowed his brows. Wonwoo usually did what asked in bed but apparently he wanted to play differently today.

“Wonu I won’t ask again” Mingyu said, moving to sit in the middle on the bed while watching Wonwoo slowly crawl closer to him. But instead of lying down, he went straight to Mingyu’s lap, straddling the boy. He was rather quiet today and Mingyu thought it was weird.

“Tell me what you want, babe”

Wonwoo rolled his hips down on Mingyu, leaning closer to his ear to whisper lowly “I want you…”

Mingyu felt a shiver run on his spine with the low tone Wonwoo used and the fact that hip was teasing him again didn’t help at all.

“You need to be more specific than that”

“I wanna ride you, Gyu" he paused for a second, he closed his eyes as if he was picturing the scene inside his head "Slow enough to feel every inch of you inside me”

Mingyu groaned at the choice of words, hands gripping tightly Wonwoo’s sides. 

Wonwoo leaned back enough so he could kiss Mingyu again, this time the kiss was heated and messy. Mingyu didn’t even need to ask Wonwoo to part his lips, soon his tongue was already teasing Wonwoo’s while the smaller pushed his hip down on Mingyu, making him moan again.

 _“Wonwoo”_ he moaned as his lover kept the teasing pace of his hips. The fact Wonwoo was still with his boxer made even more friction on his member. He helped the smaller get rid of his boxer before Wonwoo rushed to get the lube for them. They were both growing impatient at this rate.

Mingyu was always careful when prep Wonwoo. Way too careful that sometimes made him get impatient with Mingyu, telling him that he wouldn’t break or anything. In the heat of the moment it did made Wonwoo get mad for taking too long but it always made him feel less pain in the after-care.

“Where are the condoms?” Mingyu pulled his fingers out, at Wonwoo who was trembling and whining from the loss, slowly shaking his head before speaking again.

“Gyu… I wanna do it without the condoms”

Took a minute to Mingyu understand the request “Are...are you sure babe?” he wrapped his arm around Wonwoo’s waist.

“Y-yeah…” he took a deep breath “We know we are both clean… I wanna feel you filling me”

That caught Mingyu off guard, they were indeed careful in past relationships and Wonwoo always asked to him wear it even if both were clean. But today was different, his lover was willing to give into having sex without protection for the first time.

Wonwoo placed both hands on Mingyu’s shoulder as he lifted himself to align with Mingyu’s cock. The taller always kept an eye at Wonwoo’s reaction as he sinked down. Wonwoo shut his eyes and bit his lower lip feeling way too much at once. He rested his head on the taller’s shoulder, hands trembling while holding onto Mingyu’s shirt. While he was getting used to the feeling, Mingyu placed a few kisses on Wonwoo’s neck, telling him to move only when he felt okay.

Wonwoo was sweating from both excitement and from the sweater. Mingyu grabbed the hem of the clothing, asking if he could get rid of that. The smaller just nodded pulling away enough to give him space to pull the sweater off. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s chest once naked, seeing more fading marks on the pale skin. Mingyu wasted no time when leaning in to kiss his neck, nibbling the skin, planning to leave more lovebites on his lover. Wonwoo whimpered right into Mingyu’s ear feeling the bites on his flesh. While the taller was taking care of Wonwoo, his clumsy fingers were trying his best to open Mingyu’s shirt, failing as he mind was only focusing on how filled he felt and how Mingyu kept the teasing bites on his neck.

Of course Mingyu noticed, helping his husband with his own shirt. Wonwoo pulled away to look at the taller. He bit his lower lip, letting Mingyu’s shirt slide down his shoulder, revealing that sun-kissed chest of his husband. He loved the younger’s body so much, he never see someone this beautiful before.

Wonwoo rolled his hips slowly at first, giving a first a try on moving. His hands quickly reached Mingyu’s shoulder again to support himself while he still felt a bit of pain at first. He groaned digging his nails on Mingyu’s skin, keeping the slow pace to get used to it. Mingyu had to control himself from bucking his up, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Wonwoo.

Soon Wonwoo found his own pace, groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. The smaller was rather tight and Mingyu loved feeling Wonwoo around him. Mingyu kept praising the smaller, telling him he was doing great while sliding Wonwoo’s bang to the side so he could properly see his eyes.

Once their eye met, Wonwoo suddenly pushed Mingyu to lie down on the bed, placing one hand on the younger’s chest and the other grabbed the headboard of the bed so he didn’t lose balance. Wonwoo changed the long and slow thrusts to shallow and faster ones. His eyes were shut and his lips were agape, only moans slipping from his lips. Mingyu was breathing unevenly, digging his nails on Wonwoo sides, hips meeting hips. The taller was lost in pleasure at this point, getting closer to reach his climax.

A few more thrusts and Wonwoo arched his back, making him stutter his movements for a moment after hitting his sweet spot. He tried to aim for that but since he wasn't used riding Mingyu he just hit it two more times (both times that made him almost scream). Mingyu suddenly felt Wonwoo slowing the pace, he could see how the older was feeling tired from doing all the work.

“ _Mingyu…_ ”He gently grabbed Wonwoo’s hands, making him snap his eyes opened. He was confused what Mingyu was about to do but he trusted him anyways. Mingyu flipped their position so now he was hovering Wonwoo.

The smaller looked gone already and that somehow spur Mingyu to pick up the pace again and differently from Wonwoo, he was harsh on his thrusts. He pinned his hands against the mattress, intertwined their fingers together. Wonwoo legs were trembling while wrapped around Mingyu’s waist, heels of his feet pressing him even closer and deeper to him.

“ _Gyu…ah! I’m close”_ Wonwoo had difficulty to speak, moans always coming out intead of words at this point, especially when Mingyu was abusing his spot that was making him see stars. Wonwoo suddenly clenched tightly around Mingyu, releasing on both of their stomachs.

Wonwoo was over sensitive yet Mingyu didn’t stop thrusting, he was close to release and the tight sensation was making him see white already. His hips stuttered, finally reaching his climax inside Wonwoo.

The smaller couldn’t help but moan at how Mingyu was filling him. His toes were curling at the pleasure while his fingers were digging on the back of Mingyu’s hands. Mingyu leaned down to kiss Wonwoo who couldn’t properly kiss him yet. It was a sloppy kiss at first until Wonwoo came back to his senses.

Mingyu pulled out after both relaxed from their highs, gently helping Wonwoo to sit up on the mattress so both could go to the bathroom to clean themselves as they usually did. But before they got up from the bed, Wonwoo felt embarrassed, Mingyu didn’t understand at first until he saw how the smaller was trying to close his legs. The taller rushed to the bathroom to get a towel for Wonwoo, seeing how he was still shy about being cleaned by Mingyu.The younger smiled as he leaned to kiss Wonwoo gently on the lips in attempt to relax the boy. Wonwoo was blushing deep red and didn’t know how to deal with the come that was dripping on his thighs.

The shower didn’t last long, even if Mingyu ran his teasing hands on Wonwoo countless times. Wonwoo promised next time they could have a second round and all Mingyu could ask was when would be the next time.

All Mingyu wanted now was rest after a tiring day at work and extra work at home, he lied down on the bed in his boxers and a white t-shirt loose enough to be comfortable to rest. Wonwoo wore a robe while choosing his clothes to sleep on the wardrobe. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile after his eyes locked on a shiny ring on Wonwoo’s finger.

“You know I love you?”

Wonwoo turned his head to look at Mingyu, and just like the taller, he couldn’t hold back the smile.

“I love you too, Gyu. A lot”

“This is probably my favourite birthday so far. To be honest I wasn’t expecting the sex as gift. Glad you surprised me”

“Who said sex was a gift? It’s more like a plus to the actual gift, silly” Mingyu blinked confused at Mingyu. He sat up on the bed when Wonwoo walked to the bed with a small box in his hands. It wasn’t heavy or anything, actually the box seemed empty. Wonwoo gentured to him open it.

Mingyu widened his eyes seeing two small tickets inside the box. Wonwoo sat down beside Mingyu (now dressed to sleep). He saw his husband’s eyes sparkling holding the two Disney tickets and looking back at him. Mingyu always said he always wanted to visit Disney but never had a chance to. Wonwoo was soon lying on the mattress with the big puppy hugging him, Mingyu not finding enough words to express how happy he was for that.

“You always wanted to go to the happiest place on earth.”

“But I’m already here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy enough? I tried my best
> 
> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) in case you wanna hear me screaming there about fanfics |


End file.
